


Good idea, better idea

by pocketmouse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie has a day off, Owen doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good idea, better idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo: nippleplay and phonesex.

“It’s not fair that you have to work today.” Owen could hear the pout in Katie’s tone, and he nodded absently at the phone as he tried to eat his salad one-handed, holding the phone in the other.

“I know. But Jeffries asked, and, well —”

“Jeffries asking is Jeffries ordering,” Katie grumbled. “Just, this was supposed to be our day off, _together_.”

“I promise, next time I’ll fake sick,” Owen promised, knowing he probably wouldn’t. Too hard to fake when you worked in a bloody hospital.

“You’d better. It’s no fun being naked all by myself.”

It took Owen a moment to process what she meant. “Katie!” he hissed, scrambling to put down his lunch and cover the phone, looking around to see if someone had heard. “What — you’re not — I’m at _work_,” he protested.

“And I’m not,” Katie said simply. “Should’ve sprung for that camera phone, but I guess I’ll just have to tell you instead.”

“Katie,” Owen said warningly. There was no one around, but anyone could walk in at any time, or he could get paged.

“I’m lying in our bed, completely naked,” she continued.

“Katie, I’m hanging up.”

Katie just laughed. “I bet you’re eating lunch in our usual spot, so you know how nice it is out. The blinds are open and the sun’s shining in the window. Like last Tuesday, remember? When we both had the evening shift, but the sun woke us up anyway?”

“Should put up curtains,” Owen murmured. He hadn’t hung up yet.

“And after we gave up on going back to sleep, do you remember what we did?” Owen shifted a little. He did, and Katie knew it. She gave a little sigh. “Mmm, you went down on me for — ooh, it felt like hours.” She made a familiar noise of satisfaction. “It’s got me wet just thinking about it.”

“Katie? Are you —?”

“I wish you were here right now, your head between my legs —”

“Katie!” Owen’s voice was a harsh whisper. He pressed at the base of his erection, trying to think of something else, the phone still pressed to his ear.

“— Eating me out, ungh, _god_ you’re good at that.” Katie let out another throaty moan, and it had to be audible down the bloody _hall_. He could just see her, feet twisted up in the sheets, fingers slick with her own juices as she toyed with herself, rocking into it with ease, eager and playful and _shit shit shit_ he was at work.

“This isn’t fair, you’ve got me all wound up and I still have to work the rest of the day,” he bit his lip and slid his hand under the waistline of his trousers.

“Do you really want me to stop now?” Katie asked. “I mean, I’m here all by _myself_, what else am I going to do all day?” There was a definite tease to her voice.

“God, if you ever want me to be able to eat lunch here again —”

“I want you to eat _something_,” Katie replied, cutting him off.   
_Shit_. Owen’s cock jerked his hand. He squeezed it hard, and hurriedly jerked his hand back out of his trousers. “Dammit, I’m already stuck here on my own for the rest of the day, this isn’t helping.”

“You can think of it as a punishment, if you want,” Katie offered.

Owen rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be here. Trust me, I’d rather be home with you but I —” he couldn’t think of anything good, anything worthy enough of being better than that. “I promised,” he said helplessly.

Katie was quiet for a minute. “Okay,” she said at last. “Okay, yeah.” There was something different about her voice. “I guess I can entertain myself for a while.”

Oh god, oh god, what had he done? “Katie — I love you,” he said, something twisting up in his stomach, his erection diminishing rapidly.

“I love you too,” she replied, still in that same tone, but maybe it wasn’t different-bad, maybe it was different-good. “You should get back to work soon, I bet.”

He glanced at his watch. Two minutes. “Yeah. Love you,” he repeated, just in case, before ringing off.

God, and he hadn’t even finished his salad.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a frantic blur. A&amp;E shifts tended to be like that, and after about half an hour Owen no longer needed to worry about his dick popping up again as soon as his brain got a chance to rest, but he still couldn’t get the image of Katie out of his head for the rest of the day. He was out the door as soon as his shift ended.

“Katie?” he called, opening the door. He toed off his shoes.

“Hey.” Katie slid in from the kitchen, wrapping one arm over his shoulder. She was dressed, but Owen couldn’t be too disappointed, since her definition of ‘dressed’ today was a pair of his boxers and one of his dress shirts. She kissed his cheek and he tugged her around.

“Hi,” he said in return, leaning in to kiss her properly. She kissed back with open-mouthed eagerness, edging him towards the sofa.

“Hard day at work?” she asked coyly, one hand sliding down between them to cup him through the cloth.

“_You_ —” he growled in response, sinking down onto the couch and tugging her with him. “I can’t believe you did that.”

She grinned. “I’m feeling rather pleased with myself, actually.” She settled into his lap, shifting forward.

“That was entirely unfair,” he responded, hands skimming up her sides to cup her breasts.

“You’re just too nice sometimes.”

“Too nice? I’ll show you ‘too nice.’ C’mere.” She leaned in, and he kissed her collarbone, trailing slowly downwards. “I couldn’t get your phone call out of my head —” how he managed to say that casually he’d never know “— and I’m sure you’ve been thinking about it too. But,” he thumbed lightly at a nipple, encouraging it to stand up. “I’ve got better plans for my mouth tonight.”

He mouthed gently at the underside of her breast, skimming with lips and teeth, suckling at the swell of flesh, using his tongue to trace circles around each aureole. A soft breath and her skin tightened further, and Katie gave a whimpering sigh. A sharp twist of his fingers and she arched, grinding down against him.

“Oh — that’s playing dirty,” she gasped, tugging him closer.

“You like it,” he replied easily, then bit down on one nipple, holding the pressure.

“Nnnnghyeah.” Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

“How much?” he asked, and moved to idly trace the other nipple with his teeth.

“A lot. Too much.” Katie’s voice had grown husky with arousal, but her hands stayed on his shoulders. He bit down firmly. “Aah! Shit. Please, please,” she begged. Her hips rocked harder, stuttering, and he slid a thigh between her legs. He could feel the heat coming off of her in waves, and when he slid a hand into the boxers she was wearing, she was wet, his fingers sliding in easily.

“Mmm,” he murmured, leaning back a little. “Do you want me to stop now?” Katie shook her head, trying to cast a glare at him. “You sure? And miss out on the chance for me to eat you out?” He twisted his fingers a little, just grazing her clit.

“Round two,” she promised, and pulled his head back down at last, keeping one hand planted against the crown of his skull. All his blood had gone southward, and it was hard to think about anything else, but he nuzzled at her breasts, peppering Katie’s skin with kisses as he brought her off. She leaned into him with her whole weight. She smelled amazing, like soap and clean skin and sex.

At last she shifted with a sigh. “You are a god. I’m going to have to keep you.”

He grinned, thrusting against her, still hard. “What _were_ you thinking, letting me go to work in the first place?”

She reached down to kiss him, tongue sliding over his teeth, exploring gently. “You make it hard to think, sometimes.” She pulled down his fly and wrapped a hand around his cock.

“_I_ do?” he managed. “Who called who at work?” Thinking about that again, he wasn’t going to last very long.

“Got you home on time, if nothing else,” she said, a slight smirk to her grin.

“I would’ve —” he started, but she cut him off with another kiss. He gave in, and clutched at her hips.

“It’s not like I didn’t spend all day thinking about you, either,” she pointed out. “Not quite the same thing by myself.” She moved faster, twisting her fist as she pumped him. One flick of her thumb across his frenulum, just _slightly_ too much pressure, and he came hard, sticky cum coating her hand, trailing down onto his shirttails.

“Definitely not,” Owen agreed, pressing a kiss over her heart.

Katie hummed happily. “Bedroom?”

He cupped her breast, thumbing the sensitive tip. “I was thinking shower.”

She rose, pulling him up as well. “You have the best ideas.”


End file.
